1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device for an internal combustion engine. Particularly, the invention relates to a countermeasure for adjustment of an amount of fuel injection and an amount of intake air.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, as control of an engine mounted on a vehicle or the like, an amount of fuel injection from an injector is controlled so that an actual air-fuel ratio in a cylinder reaches a target air-fuel ratio (for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-85061 (JP 2011-85061 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-2780 (JP 2007-2780 A)).
Specifically, in JP 2011-85061 A, a pressure variation in a cylinder is detected by an in-cylinder pressure sensor and a change in an air-fuel ratio is calculated from displacement of a pressure peak position (displacement from the pressure peak position in a steady operation state). The amount of fuel injection is corrected on the basis of the change in the air-fuel ratio, whereby the actual air-fuel ratio matches the target air-fuel ratio.
In JP 2007-2780 A, the amount of fuel injection from the injector is detected on the basis of an amount of intake air detected by an air flow meter so that the actual air-fuel ratio is maintained at the target air-fuel ratio or the actual air-fuel ratio gets close to the target air-fuel ratio.